The New Fear
by stray3011
Summary: The Host Club must deal with fall out from the revelation of Haruhi's true gender
1. Chapter 1

The New Fear

The Spring Festival Dance was in full swing. Haruhi and Tamaki had shown up a little while ago and the twins came in right on their heels. The Host Club was together again and it was time for the unveiling of Haruhi's secret. Surrounded by her closest friends Haruhi called for everyone's attention.

"While it was never my intention to deceive any of you it is time for me to let you in on a fact that only a few of you have known to this point." The Host club separated to let the students of Ouran see Haruhi dressed in the beautiful and slightly damp dress that she was wearing for the evening. "I am in fact a girl, during the year for my own reasons I hid my gender but it was not out of desire to hurt anyone."

Kyoya decided to take over at this point. "The Host Club has always been aware of her gender and supported her during this time."

"Now let the dancing begin!"

Honey took Haruhi's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor and began to dance with her, if you can call it dancing basically Honey was spinning Haruhi like crazy all around the dance floor.

Mori seeing her distress decided it was time to cut in the dance and rescue Haruhi. He began a much more controlled dance with her.

Kyoya seeing she would be occupied for a little while went to get a drink from the refreshment table. He had a long day and it wasn't over yet. Staging a hostle take over of his father's company, then giving it back to him. Rescuing the Host Club from Tamaki's stupidty not that he didn't do that on a daily bases. Finally revealing Haruhi's true gender to the students of Ouran. It was a very productive day.

While he was sipping from his drink he heard something that sent chills down his spine, not something easily done to the Shadow King.

"Haruhi's a girl."

"I wonder if she was confused about her sexual orientation."

"She's quite pretty."

"Yeah, If she's confused I have something right here to give her to straighten her out." a suggestive laugh followed the comment.

Kyoya was beyond angry the full wrath of the Host Club's Demon Lord was felt by all around him.

Mori on the dance floor with Haruhi noticed right away and turn to face him. Seeing the waves of anger rolling off of Kyoya he motioned for Karou and released Haruhi only when Karou was there to take over her protection.

Mori quickly found Kyoya. "Hm"

Kyoya turned around and saw Mori standing behind him Honey not far away heading to his larger cousin.

He told them of the overheard conversion and all three turned to find Haruhi on the dance floor with Hikaru trying to dance with his injured arm, several other boys from Ouran's student body were waiting to have a chance to dance with the beautiful young lady. This alarmed Kyoya greatly since he had yet to identify the voices he had overheard.

Kyoya fixed himself right in front of Tamaki who had just bowed deeply to Haruhi and took her in to his arms to dance. Tamaki was furious but Kyoya had to talk to Haruhi right away Tamaki would just have to get over it

"You may have one last dance with Tameki but then it is time for you to go home. You took quite a tumble today and I want to pick you up early tomorrow morning and have one of my doctors look at you."

Kyoya didn't give her time to answer before spinning her into Tamaki's arms.

Tamaki calmed down as soon as Haruhi was in his arms dancing.

Kyoya walked back to where Mori and Honey were waiting for him.

"Gather the twins. They will bring Haruhi home and we will meet up in the Third Music Room with Tamaki. We need to expose and destroy this threat against our princess." He pushed up his glasses with his finger and the dim light glare across the lenses. The Demon Lord was in attendance for the remainder of night.

The dance ended and Tamaki brought Haruhi to the refreshment table where Kyoya was waiting.

Haruhi was not happy about Kyoya demanding that she go home it had been along day and she was looking forward to enjoying herself for a little while before going home to cook for her father before he left for work.

Kyoya nodded to them just has Mori and Honey showed up with the twins.

"Hikaru and Karou will bring you home."

"No way. Daddy will not allow the devil twins to escort his daughter home."

The Demon Lord turned to Tamaki and left no room for argument.

"The decision has been made."

Tamaki found a corner to start growing mushrooms in and pout.

"Good night Haruhi." Kyoya gave her a short polite bow and nodded to the twins.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tamaki's limp form was dragged to The Third Music Room by Mori. Kyoya and Honey followed closely behind.

Upon entering the room Mori dropped Tamaki and turned to face his little cousin. Honey jumped on his shoulders both needing the contact to sooth their ragged nerves, not that it did much good.

Kyoya grabbed his laptop and began to hack into the schools closed circuit TV system to review the files from the ballroom during dance. Kyoya was determined to locate and destroy the threat to Haruhi.

Tamaki slowly came to and walked to Kyoya's side "What's all this about? Why did you let the demon twins take home our daughter?"

Kyoya was not in the mood to relive the conversation he had overheard so he simply glared at Tamaki.

Honey took sympathy on the Host Club King and quickly explained the situation to Tamaki.

Tamaki went into to overdrive with his dramatics. " We must go to Haruhi's house right away! We can't leave her alone. SHE'S IN DANGER!"

"Shut him up, knock him out or kill him." Kyoya said looking at Mori and Honey. "I need to work."The Demon Lord was in a very foul mood.

Kyoya continue on his laptop. Finally pulling up the security tape he was looking for he became more irritated. Instead of focusing on the crowd around the refreshment table it was on the massive punch

bowl.

Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to recall his exact location in the room when the comments were made. He then concentrated on the volume of the voices. A few quick calculations in his head a he had a pretty good estimation of where the boys should have been standing. He again watched the security footage from the camera. He had several silhouettes and some partially concealed faces. He was about to lose his temper completely when an idea came to him, so implausible that it could only be pulled off by Ootori Kyoya himself.

He hacked into Japan's National Security Database and downloaded its facial recognition program. He then replaced the criminal database it normally used with the Ouran High School yearbook. The whole processes took about fifteen minutes. He took a deep breathe The Demon Lord finally leaving and the Shadow King returning. He felt pleased with himself. He then enter the partial faces and silhouettes into the program and waited for the computer to spit out the names and faces of the people he was trying to find.

Though he was pleased with the progress he was making on identifying the boys he still had a nagging worry in the back of his mind. He had already failed Haruhi on two occasion and he would not fail her again.

"Mori, what are your feeling about this situation?" Kyoya asked tentatively.

Everyone in the turned to look at the quite senior.

"I don't think she is safe.", was his simple reply.

Honey who knew his cousin better than anyone looked into his eyes and realized he was torn at the moment. Part of him wanted to be with Haruhi while the other part wanted to be the first one to confront the boys when their identity was discovered.

At this point in time the desire to beat the boys to a bloody pulp out weighed his desire to be with Haruhi. Simple logic by destroying the threat he was protecting Haruhi. No need to worry her with his presence.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said , " Does Haruhi still have her panic button on her?"

This brought back several terrifying vision to the minds of every member of the Host Club in the room.

Haruhi being hit across the face and slipping and falling into the ocean.

Haruhi's limp form being cared out of the ocean by Tamaki.

Kyoya remembered a little more. Haruhi's small frame pinned beneath him and her innocence overriding what should have been the greatest fear a woman hid. She was too innocent to believe that it could happen and she had enough faith in his character to know he wouldn't harm her.

He could not scare her innocence out of her.

Once he discovered that he never wanted to see fear replace serenity in her face he did the only thing he could think to protect her without ruining her natural faith in people. He ordered a panic button for her. All she would have to do is push the button and all the host club members cell phones would be sent her exact location. Also it would summon his private police force and Honey and Mori had also included whoever was on duty at their dojo.

To insure that Haruhi would always have the device on her person Kyoya had informed her that anytime he asked to see her panic button and she didn't have he would double her debt.

Haruhi always had the panic button. It was attached to the keychain that had her house keys on them.

"She has it on her keys. I saw it today.", was the reply.

At that exact moments two noises went off in the club that brought everyone to their feet.

One was Kyoya's laptop It had identified the people they where looking for finally.

The second was the sound of four cell phones receiving a text message at the exact same moment…

Haruhi's panic button had been pushed.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Tamaki came to life after a second and took charge has was his nature.

"Honey, call for the limo."

Kyoya interrupted him at this point. "She's about a block away from her apartment." , was all he said.

"WHAT?" The other three asked in confusion.

"Mori get a hold of the twins and find out why they didn't bring her home?"Kyoya once again felt guilt riding on his shoulders maybe he should have told the twins the reason they were leaving early and how important it was to make sure she got home safe.

But guilt would have to hold off until they found out why the panic button had been pushed. Maybe it was all an accident he hoped.

Mori's thoughts were running along the same line as Kyoya's. He should have stayed with her it was his job in the host club to protect and he had failed. The silent giant hung his head in shame and only the smallest one there notice.

"It's not your fault Takashi. It is the fault of whoever hurt her and we will make them pay."The small senior was no longer the innocent boy but a very dangerous man.

The four men got into the waiting limo. Kyoya choked out the address of a hospital, and all look at him for an explanation.

"My men found her. She is unconscious and they are bring her the nearest Ootori Hospital." he reported grimly.

The rest of the ride was spent in tense silence.

Once they arrived at the hospital chaos ensued.

The twins were arriving at the same time in their limo and they immediately started in on Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?"At the same time Tamaki wanted answers of his own.

"What was so important that you did bring her home?""Don't blame us !"Hikaru yell.

"She wanted to go to the market to shop for supper." Karou answered.

"We don't need to explain Karou its these idiots fault for not giving us the whole story." Hikaru was fuming. He was glaring at the group anger over riding all other emotion.

Honey was trying to play peace maker, " Guys lets just go check on Haruhi ,K."

Hikaru was having none of that, "Not until someone explains why we were kept in the dark about what was going on."

Yelling at Honey was not a good idea.

Mori silently walked behind the twins and knocked their heads together. They fell to the ground and shocked silence washed over the group.

Kyoya looked at Mori and raised an eyebrow.

"I knocked them out. We have work to do." was Mori's reply.

Kyoya smirked and turn to face the curb as a taxi rolled up. Out of the taxi came the world-wind known has Ranka, he look down at the twins and commented under his breathe " The exterminator forgot one bug." and looked at Tamaki.

He looked at Kyoya, all humor gone ," Where's Haruhi and how did she end up here?"

Kyoya quickly explained the situation to Haruhi's father surprisingly without any interuptions from the Host Club.

Together the handsome boys and the good looking cross-dresser entered the hospital together to find the most important girl in the world to all six. Including the two who were still slightly groggy.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The hospital room was silent.

There was a soft beeping coming from one monitor and that was it.

The IV's and tubes and all the other medical machines weren't in use.

There was only Haruhi lying sleeping on the bed and the one monitor reading her heart beat.

The doctor on duty had treated her as soon as the Ootori police captain had brought her in saying," She is a friend of Master Kyoya."

That was all the motivation she needed to work fast and without error.

Everyone knew the future of the Ootori family was the youngest son. The older boys might already be doctors but the youngest was a businessman. One who did not allow for mistakes.

She liked her job and did not wish to look for employment elsewhere.

Once she was positive the girls injuries were minor she sent her to a private isolated room to await the arrival of her future boss.

She looked over the chart again practicing what she would tell Master Ootori when he arrived she wanted each word to be perfect. No mistakes allowed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the face she feared and respected, " Doctor what is her condition?"She turned to face the person whom she had been thinking about and was shocked to see him surrounded by five other very hand-some boys and a woman , no a man, she wasn't sure of the gender of the only adult presence.

"Sirs," she hesitated blushing, she was getting annoyed with herself she was an exceptional doctor who recently graduated at the top of her class. Blushing and stuttering in front of the boss' son would not help her case to be respected among her colleges. She cleared her throat and began again.

"She received a concussion and severe bruising around her rib cage and thighs. There seemed to be an unsuccessful attempt at a sexual assault."Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Doctor Hokiam, Miss Fujioka is a minor and you just gave her medical condition to all of us without verifying that we are entitled to such information."While Kyoya was grateful for the information. He must make sure this person could be trusted to work for the Ootori group.

She looked at Kyoya, "She was brought in by your private police force for treatment and identified as a friend of yours, she has a panic button designed by your group for the personal protection of the most important people your family does business with and you arrive in the presence of a person who is obviously her parent. I fell confident that I did not do anything wrong morally or ethically."Everyone present inhaled deeply waiting for Kyoya to go Demon Lord on the Doctor. No one spoke to Kyoya like he was a three year old in need of lessons.

Kyoya looked into the emerald green eyes of the Doctor and smiled?"I apologize. I did not mean to question your ethics."

"No apology required. Would you like to see your daughter now." She said turning to Ranka basically dismissing Kyoya entirely.

Ranka went into the room and Tamaki went to follow. "Excuse me." The doctor was blocking Tamaki's path.

"She is not YOUR daughter."

Tamaki went into a corner and began to grow mushrooms.

Kyoya smirked.

The twins began laugh loudly leaning on each other for support.

Mori looked at the doctor and decided he respected her.

Honey looked carefully from the doctor to Kyoya, was there something there perhaps.

Doctor Hokiam was confused by the reaction a simple statement of fact had brought from the group.

She looked to Kyoya for an answer, he simple motioned for her to go to a nearby office.

She held up her hand to say one minute.

"You, you and you." she pointed to the twins and Tamaki "Stay out of her room until I come back." She looked sweetly at Honey "Can you make sure of that for me?"

Honey nodded with a spark in his eyes.

She then motioned for Kyoya and Mori to enter the office Kyoya had pointed out earlier.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ranka sat in his daughter's room. He held his daughter's hand and silently prayed a prayer of thanksgiving that his daughter was safe and only slightly injured.

The thought that she was injured at all angered him unbelievably, but she would be ok so he was grateful.

She slowly began to move, waking up.

"Dad?"

"HARUHI! You're awake. I was so worried."

Ranka was getting worked up to a rant that would have made Tamaki proud, but settled down when he saw the tears on Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi, are you alright."

She quickly wiped away the tears, " I'm fine. No need to worry. Though I need to remember to thank Kyoya for the button. I could have been hurt bad if I didn't have it."

Ranka had been thinking the same thing. He wanted to do something special for Kyoya when all this was over.

"Haruhi, can you tell me what happened?" her father asked cautiously.

"Well Tamaki was going to leave for France…", she began.

"I know all about that from Kyoya. Tell me what happened after you left the dance. Why didn't you come straight home?""Since I left the dance early I decided to make you something special for supper. Almost losing Tamaki made me realize that I might take people for granted, I just wanted you to know how important you are to me."

"I needed to stop at the market and I didn't want to bother the twins. Hikaru was already complaining about his arm hurting and Karou was really worried about him. So I talked them into dropping me off and heading home so they could take care of Hikaru."

"When I left the market I got the feeling I was being watched. I just thought it was you or Tamaki because you do it so frequently that I just brushed it off. I was almost home when I felt a hand on my arm…"By this point tears were flowing down her face again and the monitor was registering a faster heart rate.

She took a deep breathe and was going to continue, but Ranka stopped her.

"It's okay Haruhi, whenever your ready you can finish telling me. Why don't you get a little more rest? We will be hear when you wake up." he promised not only for him but the Host Club has well. He knew they wouldn't leave her side.

He turned his head when the door to her room opened. A male nurse walked in to check on her, "Miss Fujioka. Are you in pain. We noticed a spike in your heart rate…"

Haruhi's heart rate sky rocketed and she let out an ear piercing scream.

She then fainted.

IN THE OFFICE WITH KYOYA, MORI AND DR. HORIAM

"Miss Fujioka has a severe concussion, but should be fine with a lot of rest." Doctor Horiam was telling the boys.

"I plan to release her as soon as she wakes up and can pass a few simple hand-eye coordination tests."" That will be fine…" Kyoya was saying. He was pleased that she would be released quickly. An Ootori Hospital was expensive and Haruhi was too proud to allow the Host Club to pay the bill for her. Getting her home would be the best place, of course she wouldn't be left alone.

"NO" Mori interrupted Kyoya.

Kyoya turned to look at his sempai "What's wrong?" was all he could say.

"The people who hurt her know where she lives." Mori was looking around desperately for Honey. Honey was Mori's voice and Mori had something he needed to say.

"Master Morinozuka", began Dr. Horiam, "I cannot allow a patient to occupy a bed in this facility unless there is a direct need for medical attention. No matter who her friends are, if she is not in need of medical over-sight she goes home."

Kyoya looked at the Doctor barely hiding the respect in his eyes. Not only had she correctly identified Mori but probably Honey as well. Why else would she ask Honey to keep an eye on the twins and Tamaki? She was intelligent and didn't feel the need to show off all she knew. These were qualities Kyoya looked for in a suitable match.

The door opening interrupted Kyoya's musings.

"Dr. , we have a situation with Ms Fujioka. Her heart rate suddenly increased.", a nurse walked in looking down at a read off from the monitor.

" Oh excuse me, But you told me to give extra attention to this patient."

The glare Dr. Horiam gave the nurse match any ever given by the Shadow King himself. She was obviously not pleased with the interuption.

"Until you have checked with the patient there was no need to barge in here. When yoy come to me have all the facts please. You are excused, Brian."

While the doctor and nurse had there conversation and unspoken one was going on between Mori and Kyoya. Mori needed to know that Haruhi would be safe. Kyoya had agreed to talk to her father about another Host Club trip.

Just has everyone finished composing themselves to go on with the earlier conversation a scream sent all present racing to a hospital room.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Doctor Horiam was the first to enter Haruhi's room.

She looked at the nurse for an explanation.

"I don't know", was his reply

Kyoya glared that was not an exceptable answer in one of his hospitals.

"Doctor what is going on.", he asked clearly expecting an answer.

The doctor look at Ranka, "Tell me what was going on right before her episode."

"She had woke up and was telling me happened, I noticed her heart rate increasing so I told her to finish telling me after she had rested. She started to settle down when the nurse walked in, her heart rate sky-rocketed and then she screamed and fainted."

"What could cause this?" Kyoya asked turning to the doctor.

"Nothing medically, I assure you." was the reply.

Kyoya glared at the doctor and walked out of the room. He then opened his cell phone. " Send over the family doctor.", was all he said.

Doctor Horiam was furious for a few seconds then she realized a second opinion would be beneficial for her case. She was positive she was correct.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had started to stir in her bed. He sleep was no longer peaceful. She seemed to be reliving her attack in her sleep.

Mori's heart started to break. He loved the girl unconditionally. He did the only thing he could think of to protect her. He carefully pulled her into his arms and held her bridal style. While he was holding her he softly whispered into her ear words of love and comfort.

The rest of the Host Club watched in shock. The competition for Haruhi's affection was over. Haruhi had chosen Mori a long time ago unconscientiously , almost from the moment she had met them. It was always Mori she called to when she needed help. It was always Mori she went to for comfort. It was Mori she loved. Now Mori was returning her feelings. As the boys watched the couple all their feeling spiral but eventually they all felt acceptance.

All was has it should be. Mori and Haruhi would now be a couple.

Ranka was perhaps the final one to accept the situation.

Finally he leaned closer to Mori and said, "Take good care of my baby."Mori nodded and held Haruhi even closer.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at Mori and slowly turned her head to see the rest of the club. "What happened?"

" That is what we are trying to figure out." Kyoya replied looking again at the doctor.

"Can you please put her down so I can run a few basic tests?", the doctor asked Mori.

Mori complied bur didn't leave Haruhi's side.

The doctor ran some simple hand-eye coordination test all of which Haruhi passed.

In the mean-time the Ootori family doctor arrive and reviewed Haruhi's file. He motioned for Kyoya and Ranka to meet him out in the hall.

"Dr. Horiam is correct, Miss Fujioka's earlier episode was not medical in nature. I have no explanation for what happened. My best guess is talking to her father about the events right before the attack triggered a flash back."

"So you feel comfortable releasing Haruhi from the hospital?" Kyoya asked.

The doctor looked over her file again and nodded. Mori suddenly appeared with the group, Honey following closely on his heels.

"I will stay with her." was all Mori said.

Ranka nodded, "My home is your home for as long as my daughter wishes it to be so."

They all entered her room to tell her she would be going home.

While Ranka signed the release papers Mori returned to Haruhi's side and held her hand whispering, " I will stay at your home until you ask me to leave."

Haruhi looked at him confused, "But what about Honey?"

"I can look after myself," Honey replied "Taka-chan now has you to look after."

Ranka walked back in the room, "Are you ready to leave?"

Mori and Haruhi both nodded.

Ranka, Haruhi and Mori left the hospital in Mori's limo. He had called for it when he had let his family know where he would be staying for the time being.

The remaining five members of the Host Club watched them leave, " Well this has been wan eventful night." Kyoya said looking at his watch it was now three in the morning.

"I will see you at Haruhi's house no earlier than noon tomorrow." Kyoya finished has the limos arrived to bring the rest of the club home.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The twenty minute ride to Haruhi's house was the longest ride in Mori's life.

Every time he looked at the beautiful brunette all he saw was bruises.

On her upper left check bone by her left eye. Probably the first strike in the attack the one that stopped her.

When she repositioned herself he saw the ones on her upper arms. Where they held her up to antagonize her.

When he cradled her in his arms and her shirt slightly rode up the ones on her ribs, the darkest ones yet, where someone pinned her down.

Finally has he held her bridal style to carry her to the apartment he saw the clear handprint on her upper leg when the baggy shorts slid up slightly.

Bruises, bruises everywhere and everyone his fault.

He had broken the first rule of martial arts training. Skills learned were for protection not to seek out and harm others.

He had knowingly let the twins take Haruhi home so he could be the first to make the boys who had threaten her pay. He had visualized their pain in his mind. He had saw himself inflicting the damage. He now saw the outcome of ignoring his training on Haruhi. It was his fault.

He should have stayed by her side until the threat had been taken care of, Kyoya would have identified the boys and called his private police force. Haruhi would have been safe.

Even though they had finally acknowledged their feeling for each other because of the attack, it still was not worth the pain he saw in her eyes. He had failed her.

He would gladly have spent a lifetime of never knowing for sure her feelings or his if it meant never having to see her like this.

Ranka opened the door to the apartment and Mori carried Haruhi inside. Ranka motioned to Haruhi's bedroom so Mori carried her to her small bed. As he went to put her down her eyes fluttered open, "Don't leave me!" she pleaded in a soft voice not like the self assured Haruhi at all.

"Never." was his simple reply.

He sat on the floor next to her bed gently holding her hand and studying her beautiful face.

He softly began to hum then sign a lullaby that suddenly came back to him from his own childhood.

Once he was sure that sleep had come to her, he silently left her room leaving the door open so he would hear the slightest movement that came from her.

Ranka was sitting on the sofa with a half full bottle of saki in his hand, he was not even bothering with a glass.

Mori bowed deeply to the man, "You have my deepest and sincerest apologies for what happened to Haruhi tonight." He then went into detail about how it was his fault Haruhi had gotten hurt and how he would never allow danger to come to her again if Ranka would bestow the honor of his blessing on their relationship.

"Mori, my son, there is plenty of blame to go around for what happened. Kyoya and his natural instincts to keep secrets. The twins and their desire to dress my daughter up to look like the angel she is and flaunt her to the world for all to see. Tamaki and I following her everywhere so she ignored her instincts when she realized she was being followed. Finally and the biggest share of the blame goes to the boys that decided to hurt her." He looked long at Mori "The way I see it the only one without a large heaping of blame to take is Honey and yourself. It would be a honor to have you take over the care and protection of my daughter for it seems that I'm a failure even at his simple task."With those final words Ranka got up and sat down in front of the shrine of his dead wife. He took a long swig from the bottle and mumbled, "I have failed her please forgive me."

Mori stared at Ranka for a moment grabbed a pillow and blanket off the sofa and returned to Haruhi;s room to get some much need sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

PLEASE REVIEW I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT LET ME KNOW ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ranka watched Mori enter his daughter's room and turned to once again face the picture of his dead wife.

"I know you won't agree with this decision, but I cannot risk her safety again. She is better off with him."

He finished the bottle of alcohol and walked softly into his room.

When he exited he had packed two rather large suitcases.

He stopped at the table and wrote three letters, one to the Morinozuka family, one to Kyoya and one to Mori.

He sealed each letter in an envelope and wrote the respective names on the front of the envelope.

He walked to the door of his daughters room and whispered, "I'm sorry."

As the sun rose Ranka walked out of the apartment with his suitcases, he didn't look back even once.

Mori heard the words whispered by Ranka. He got up when he heard the door closed.

He left the room and immediately noticed the letters on the table.

He checked in on Haruhi to make sure she was sleeping soundly. Once he was satisfied that she would continue to sleep for the immediate future, he again exited the room and sat at the table. He studied the writing on each envelope and carefully picked up the one with his name on it.

He opened the envelope and read the note.

Has he read the note, his throat went dry, and he paled visibly. The gentle giant's heart began to pound so loudly in his heart that he feared the noise might wake up the girl sleeping in the nearby room.

When he finished reading the letter he put it back down on the table and looked at it like it was poisonous.

He walk to the kitchen and found a glass poured some water into it and drank deeply trying desperately to quench the fire in his throat.

He took a deep breathe and walked back to the table and reread the letter.

Dearest Morinozuka Takashi,

Last night you asked me for my blessing on the relationship of yourself and my daughter. I give you more than simply my blessing. I give to you the most precious thing in my possession, my daughter Haruhi.

Over the last year I realized my daughter had fallen deeply in love with you, even if she did not know for sure for herself. Long talks between Kyoya and myself help me understand that you, out of all the members of the Host Club, were best suited to care for and protect her. The events of yesterday made me come to the conclusion that I had failed her horribly. Where you are strong enough to let her go and become a confident self assured young woman, I tried to hold her close and because of this she failed to realize the danger she was in.

I must leave for an undetermined amount of time. Once you have reached your eighteenth birthday you have my blessing to make her your wife, If that is what the two of you desire. I more than likely will not be back in that time frame.

Care for her has I wish I could and love her always.

Fujioka Ranka

Please do not try to locate me.

Mori stared at the other two envelopes and made a rash decision.

"Kyoya, I need you to come to Haruhi's house now."

"No, don't bring the rest."

"See you soon."

Kyoya flew out of his room. Something was wrong. His sempai would not call him at daybreak without good reason.

What if Haruhi had taken a turn for the worst during the night?

He had to get to her house now.

Every servant in the Ootori household was in a panic. Kyoya was up early than any member of the staff had ever seen and he was not in a good mood.

Kyoya called for the driver and was met by a white faced, trembling man who had never had to work before noon in his entire life.

Kyoya entered the apartment without knocking and was shocked to find all the lights still off. He was in such a hurry he missed Mori still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hm", Mori said to get his attention.

Kyoya turned to the table puzzled, "Haruhi?"

"Sleeping" Kyoya was getting angry he need Mori to talk and the young man seemed more silent then ever.

Mori handed Kyoya the opened letter from Ranka.

Kyoya read the letter, once, twice, and thrice.

The words of the letter made sentences, but the sentences did seem to make sense.

Ranka had left, and was leaving Haruhi in the care of Mori.

It just didn't make sense.

Kyoya looked at Mori puzzled and then Mori handed him his letter.

Kyoya put the letter on the table, "I need a cup of coffee before I can deal with anything else this morning."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Mori went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Kyoya sat at the table and pulled out his laptop. There was no way in hell he would allow Ranka to completely vanish and not find out his location.

It took about five minutes for Kyoya to discover that he was heading to the Pension in Karuizawa.

Kyoya realized that Ranka needed to work out his feeling about Haruhi's attack and probably even finally come to turns with Kotoko's death. Kyoya knew from his conversations with Ranka that he never truly recovered from her sudden demise.

Now the attack on Haruhi made him once again face the uncertainty of the future. No one was guaranteed a tomorrow. Not even his precious daughter.

Mori returned to the table and handed Kyoya his coffee.

Kyoya looked up at Mori and smiled his thanks.

The letter to Kyoya basically overviewed what he wrote to Mori and also asked a favor of Kyoya. He wished for Kyoya to look out for Haruhi in all legal issues. Kyoya was one of the few people that Ranka would entrust the well-being of Haruhi. He also left the passwords to his bank accounts and a key to a safety deposit box.

Both young men looked at the third letter with curiosity. Neither would opened it but they suddenly wished for the arrival of the other Host Club members. The twins would have no moral issue with opening a letter addressed to someone else.

Mori suddenly perked up like a cat who had just heard a mouse his head jerked towards Haruhi's room. The young woman was stirring in her sleep.

Mori got up and walked to the room unsure of how to proceed. He cared for the brunette but now thanks to the actions of her father he no longer felt like pursuing a relationship was the best option. She needed to be cared for and he would now have to convince her that love should be unconditional. Her father had put a huge responsibility on his shoulder luckily for him, his shoulders were very large.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked softly

"Yeah, but I have a head-ache." she replied. "Who were you talking to?"

"Kyoya came by, when you are feeling up to it come join us in the kitchen."

Kyoya looked up "How is she? Hell, how are you?"

Mori looked to the room where Haruhi was and looked down, "I love her, but with attack and her father abandoning her I will not push my feelings onto her. If she accepts me it will be because she feels the same, not because she feels she has no other option."

"I will not allow ANYONE else to manipulate her now either."

Kyoya looked at Mori and clearly saw the unspoken threat, "I will speak to my father and Chairman Suou."

The Morinozuka family was not one to anger, they were a much better ally than enemy. The heir to that family had just made a declaration, not Mori-sempai.

Both boys turned when they heard Haruhi enter the room, she was wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt and blue jeans. "Haruhi," Kyoya started in a calm voice, "You don't need to make yourself uncomfortable. We have seen the bruising already and you have no reason to hide them. Please dress more seasonably."

Haruhi paled and started to tremble.

Mori turned to deliver a furious glare at Kyoya.

Kyoya for the first time in his life experienced the feeling of the Demon Lord Glare and suddenly felt the need to be elsewhere.

"Uh, I will go make us some breakfast." Kyoya said quickly getting up.

Mori also left the table but he went to Haruhi.

He gathered Haruhi into his arms and carried her into the kitchen. He sat back down into the chair he had been using and once again spoke softly into her ear to calm her down.

"The bruises will go away. No on cares about them. We are all just grateful that you are okay."

Haruhi began to calm down and looked around. She saw the letters on the table and was about to ask about them, when she noticed Kyoya cooking.

"Sempai stop. I can cook." She scrambled out of Mori's lap and ran into the kitchen, mumbling something about not needing her apartment burned down.

Kyoya returned to the table, having been discharged from the kitchen abruptly by Haruhi and looked to see if Mori had forgiven him.

Mori only had eyes for Haruhi. He watched her every move and seemed happy that she was back to doing normal everyday chores.

Kyoya used the opportunity to pick up the three letters. He was praying "Out of sight -out of mind."

When Haruhi returned with their breakfast the three friends ate contently.

To a stranger looking in it appeared that they didn't have a single care in the world

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM UP. THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPYJ


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

After they had finished breakfast, Mori found the prescriptions the doctor had given Ranka with Haruhi's discharge papers. Kyoya got on his cell phone and called to have them filled and delivered to her house.

Haruhi walked into the living room and looked around for something to do, that was when she noticed the empty bottle of sake.

The boys held their breathe and waited for the questions to start.

Haruhi wrapped the bottle in an old newspaper and tried to throw it away without anyone noticing.

While she was in the kitchen her doorbell rang.

Kyoya went to answer the door, it was the delivery boy bringing Haruhi's medicine.

As soon as Kyoya opened the door he heard a crash from the kitchen.

He turned around to see Mori already going to Haruhi, he motioned for the young man to enter and wait by the door and went to see what was wrong.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Haruhi frozen looking at he door, the bottle shattered all around her.

Mori was bent over trying to get Haruhi to look at him.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me."Haruhi started to tremble and large tears began to fall down he face.

"Haruhi, please look at me. Please?" Mori was begging. He looked at Kyoya and helplessness was written all over his face.

Haruhi started taking deep quick breathes, "Mori! She's hyperventilating! Catch her."

Mori turned around just in time to catch Haruhi as she fainted cold.

Kyoya grabbed his wallet and paid the delivery boy. He handed the medicine to Mori. He then got on his cell.

"This is Ootori Kyoya I want Doctor Horiam Katina sent to this address without delay."

"I don't care if she has rounds now."

"As of this minute. She has only one patient, Miss Fujioka Haruhi."With that he slammed his phone shut.

Mori carried Haruhi to the sofa and held her tightly.

He felt useless, what good was all his martial arts training when the enemy attacking the person he loved couldn't be seen.

"Kyoya", he whispered "What the hell just happened?"

Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "I don't know but Dr. Horiam is on her way."

Kyoya decided there was nothing more for him to do in the living room so he went to the kitchen to clean up the broken bottle.

Just like in the hospital Haruhi started fighting in her sleep. It was obvious that she was once again reliving the attack.

Mori held her close to him and tried to comfort her. He softly began to sing the same lullaby that he sung the night before and it seemed to settle her down.

Slowly Haruhi came to and Mori made sure the first thing she saw was his face.

She gave him a sheepish smile and asked, "What happened?"

Mori was worried ,"I'm not sure? What was the last thing you remember.""Well… I remember hearing the doorbell and I turned to see who it was and… Nothing"As if on cue the doorbell rang again.

Mori held Haruhi tight afraid of another episode, but everything stayed calm has Kyoya answered the door and an angry looking Dr. Horiam walked into the living room.

"Would someone please tell me why I was just dragged off my rounds and delivered here, against my will, by limo?"

Kyoya looked at her calmly, "You treated Haruhi last night and you made an impression on me. I have determined that you are now her doctor. Since you are technically my employee I am simply reassigning you to her more permanently."

"Maybe in your world things like this can happen, but in the real world people usually get a choice in matters like this.", she was mad and not about to back down.

"Would you rather be unemployed?" checkmate Kyoya.

Doctor Horiam took a deep calming breathe, "What happened?"

"She had another episode like last night in the hospital.", Mori answered putting Haruhi down on the sofa so the doctor could examine her.

Dr. Horiam ran a few basic test and shook her head.

"Everything seems to be fine. Her blood pressure is slightly elevated but that is all."

"Excuse me, but I am sitting right here. You can speak to me.", Haruhi was feeling a better and being spoken about as if she were invisible was annoying.

Dr. Horiam went over the dosing of the medication with all three of them and the need for Haruhi to take it easy for the next two to three days.

"Since it would appear that I have no other responsibilities," she said giving Kyoya a evil glare, "Here is my card with my home and cell numbers on it. Feel free to call anytime the need arises." She went to give the card to Haruhi but it was intercepted by Kyoya.

"Thank you very much. I will.", he said smirking.

Mori and Kyoya walked the doctor to the door.

"Thank you very much for your time." Mori said politely and quickly returned to the living room to be with Haruhi.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Mori sat with Haruhi on the sofa absent-mindedly caressing her arm.

Haruhi became completely relaxed and drifted into that place between wake and sleep.

She could hear Kyoya working on his laptop, but it was from a distance.

She felt safe with Mori's arm around her and his touch constantly confirmed that she wasn't alone.

"Mori" she heard "My police force just notified me that they have the boys in custody."

"They will turn them over to the police once they confirm that there was no one else involved. Would you like to help with the interrogation?"

Mori looked down and saw the bruising on Haruhi in his mind. Anger flooded him but also shame. He remembered the first lesson in martial arts, skills are for protection. "I will not leave her side as long as there is a chance that she will be harmed. Let the police do there job."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow something had changed in Mori over the last few hours. He strongly suspected that it had a lot to do with the girl dozing in his arms. Kyoya was pleased with the change.

"Okay" was all he said.

The morning continued to pass quietly. Haruhi soon was asleep and Mori was napping but still aware of his surroundings.

His mind would not completely surrender to sleep has long as Haruhi would need him.

Rest was needed but he would avoided total unawareness at all cost.

"Mori," Kyoya said softly as to not wake up Haruhi.

Mori opened his eyes and acknowledged Kyoya without saying a word.

"It's time to call your father. I would like to resolve the mystery of the letters completely before the rest of the Club gets here. It's ten now so that gives us a couple of hours to get everything settled. We don't want anything unresolved before they arrive and attempt to help us with the decisions."

Mori nodded and reached for his cell. He then realized that if he got it out of his pocket he would awaken Haruhi. That was not an acceptable option. He look at Kyoya, "May I?"

Kyoya handed Mori his phoned.

Mori quickly reached his father who told him he could be at Haruhi's house in about thirty minutes.

Kyoya looked at his watch that would give them about an hour and a half to settle things. That would be cutting it close.

"Maybe you should put Haruhi in her bed before he arrives." Kyoya suggested.

Mori nodded and carefully got up holding Haruhi bridal style. He held her so gently that Haruhi wasn't jostled at all.

As he placed her in her bed he was once again taken back by her natural beauty. How could someone who had endured as much as she had not become bitter and completely soured on life? She truly amazed him.

Master Morinozuka arrived right on time. Upon entering the apartment he went to his son. "How are you holding up?"

Mori looked up confused at his father, shouldn't he be asking about Haruhi.

His father smiled down at him, "Kyoya wasn't he only person who felt that a relationship should be formed between us and Ranka."

"We have been meeting every Friday afternoon since we became aware of the feelings the two of you shared."

"Where is he?"

Mori handed him his and Kyoya's letters from Ranka and when he finished reading them they handed him the third unopened letter.

He finished reading the letters and looked at Kyoya, "Again, where is he?"

Kyoya smirked and completely filled him in on everything he had found out and what he and Mori assumed to be true.

The senior Morinozuka nodded in agreement.

"The attack was a great shock to a man who was barely holding onto sanity. This very well may have pushed him over. It is probably safer for Haruhi if he is away from her while he works out his grief.""However since she is now under the protection of the Morinozuka name I will not allow her reputation to become besmirched. Spin it any way you wish Kyoya but by the time the papers run tonight there will be an announcement of the engagement of my son and Haruhi.""I will not make her sign the normal paperwork for an arranged marriage. I will not even insist that she follow through with the agreement. But for her safety and to prevent another unfortunate event like what happened last night, I want it known that she under the protection of my household."With that he started to leave the apartment. He was almost to the door when he turned around, "One more thing, get her moved to the guest house on the estate by weeks end. This place is too open for another attack. I want to make sure my future daughter-in-law is safe."

AN-THANK YOY VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE PLEASNAT REVIEWS. I WILL CONTINUE TO TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY. (Evil grin) HAS ANYONE FIGURED OUT THE MEANING OF THE TITLE YET?


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

As soon as the door closed the boys heard the noise from Haruhi's room.

It sounded like a mix between someone trying to strangle a cat and a dog growling.

They rushed to the room to see Haruhi standing in the door. She was not happy.

"My father left and you didn't think that was important enough to tell me as soon as I woke up. Now I'm supposed to be ENGAGED to Mori-sempai. When was I gone to be let in on all of this?"

Kyoya looked at Mori, who was doing a very good impression of a brick wall, and decided to take pity on his friend. If their relationship was going to have a chance he needed to divert all of Haruhi's anger to him.

"Haruhi, calm down. Yelling can't be good for you right now."

As expected Haruhi turned on Kyoya. She started yelling about inconsiderate, know it all, rich bastards.

Kyoya looked down at his watch. The tirade lasted for a good ten minutes, he was impressed, but soon Haruhi had gotten all the anger, fear and negative feelings out in the open. Now they could talk calmly with the girl and help her decide what her future would bring.

As she calmed down they made their way to the living room . Kyoya didn't miss the fact that Haruhi sat down on the sofa next to Mori. Soon Mori had his arm around Haruhi and was holding her gently. It was obvious that neither realized what they were doing, Haruhi needed to be comforted and Mori gave that comfort without even thinking.

Kyoya smirked to himself, this was going to be very interesting.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud noise coming from Haruhi's stomach. It was almost noon and the rest of the Host Club would be there soon.

Haruhi started to get up and Mori tighted his arm around her, "Mori, I need to start lunch."

"No." Mori answered and grabbed his phone. He call for takeout from a nearby restaurant.

When he pulled the money out for the meal and put it on the table Haruhi's eyes widen, "I could eat for a week for that much." She said under her breath.

Mori heard her and looked down with a smile, "Not your concern anymore."

Haruhi felt anger building up in her again but as soon as she looked at he giant sitting next to her it dissipated completely. She could not stay angry with the young man. In fact her heart melted every time he looked at her and his grey eyes would twinkle.

Kyoya had braced himself for another tirade and softly chuckled when it never came.

The doorbell rang again and Mori once again tighten his hold on Haruhi remembering the incident from earlier.

Kyoya stood up and answered the door.

There stood the remaining four members of the Host Club.

"No fair" screamed the tall blonde haired king. "You said we couldn't show up until noon."

Tamaki was looking at Kyoya and pouting.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He was not in the mood for one of Tamaki's temper tantrums.

No one noticed when Honey walked over to Mori and handed him a small box.

"Your father stopped by when I was leaving and he told me give this to you."This had grabbed everyone's attention.

Mori opened the box and looked in and smiled.

He handed the box to Haruhi, she looked in it puzzled and frowned, shrugged her shoulders and nodded yes. Mori reached in and pulled out a small delicate looking ring and placed it on Haruhi's ring finger.

"NO" screamed Tamaki and Hikaru.

They had accepted the fact that Mori and Haruhi would become a couple but this was too much too fast.

Hikaru went to leap at Mori but was quickly stopped by his twin and Honey who did not look pleased by his reaction.

Tamaki on the other hand went for Haruhi.

Mori tensed and grabbed Haruhi to pull her out of the way. She ended sitting on his lap. Tamaki missed and ended up sitting on the sofa next to Mori and Haruhi.

Mori was glaring at Tamaki and trying to find a safe place for Haruhi so he could deal with the king.

Kyoya was not in the mood for these kinds of antics today.

He looked around saw the smallest club member coming in from the kitchen( how exactly does he move so quick) ,in his hands was a roll of grey duct tape.

He saw Kyoya looking at him and grinned, "Shut them up?" he asked.

Kyoya silenced the whole room by laughing.

Since he now had everyone's attention he shook his head no to Honey's question.

"Tamaki move, now." was the first words out of his mouth.

Mori was nervous with Tamaki so close to Haruhi and Kyoya wasn't going to risk his friends safety, even if the idiot deserved a good pounding.

"Karou control your brother." , he then said giving THE glare to the twins.

These two sentences sent Tamaki into his corner of woe and calmed the twins down enough for Kyoya to be sure he would be able to explain everything in one telling.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AGAIN. OK MAYBE NOT BUT STILL REVIEW PLEASE OR MY DAUGHTER WILL FORCE ME TO KILL TAMAKI (HA- HA) ^.^


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

While Kyoya explained the situation to the Host Club, Mori watched Haruhi.

She seemed lost in thought, not even listening to what Kyoya was saying.

She tensed when Kyoya began to tell them about Ranka leaving, rehearing the words hurt her.

Mori pulled her tight trying to shield her against the words.

He didn't think he could feel more than he had for her, but watching her made him feel more.

More love, more desire, more need to protect her. He felt more.

He looked at the ring on her finger and his heart swelled with pride she put on his ring.

Mori pulled Haruhi to the kitchen while Kyoya finished telling the club what happened, during the night.

"Haruhi, I know we haven't had the chance to discuss everything, but I want you to know I love you. I promised myself that I wouldn't use my position as your guardian to win your heart. But I want you to know that I am in the race. Thank you for wearing my ring."

"Mori, I never expected to feel this way so young but I think I can say I …"

Haruhi was interrupted by the doorbell and Mori tensed at the noise.

Honey answered the door "Food's here. Hey did you order cake?"

The delivery boy handed Honey two large bags and said "I'll be right back with the rest."

Mori relaxed as Haruhi with her back to the door seemed fine, she was once again lost in thought trying to find the right words to say to her fiancée.

Mori grabbed her hand and pull her to the table, "Later." he whispered in her ear.

The delivery boy came back with two more bags, Honey directed him to the table.

As soon as Haruhi turned around she paled, and began to trembled.

"Oh God." Mori whispered it was happening again. "Kyoya!" he yelled while pulling Haruhi into his arms.

Kyoya turned, saw the situation grabbed his phone and dialed quickly, "Katina the car's on it's way. It's happening again."

Tamaki saw what was happening and started to go to Haruhi, tripping over Honey in the process.

"Tamaki stop." Kyoya ordered, as soon as Tamaki started to rush her Haruhi began screaming.

The twins quickly realized that Tamaki was making everything worst, so they grabbed him and ran out of the apartment, "Call us." was their parting words.

Mori scooped up Haruhi up and walked to her room, singing her lullaby softly in her ear.

Kyoya surveyed the scene, it was a disaster.

Honey walked up to him, "Kyoya why did Haruhi freak out. I only have seen her like that during a thunder storm. What is she afraid of?"

LIGHTBULB TURNS ON

Kyoya's knees went weak. How had he not noticed it before?

"Kyoya are you okay?" Honey was worried about his friend.

"I'm fine Honey, just a little caught off-guard."

"Go to Haruhi's room and tell Mori I need to talk to him as soon as Haruhi is settled."

AN: SORRY SO SHORT BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANY OF YOUR LIGHTBULBS CAME ON.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Honey went to the room to get his cousin, but stopped in the door way when he hear the deep baritone voice singing a song from his past, he listened and became entranced by the lyrics.

Mori was once again singing Haruhi her lullaby. Haruhi appeared to be sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Mori turned around to see who would dare to disturb Haruhi's rest and relaxed when he saw Honey.

Honey motioned for him to come to the door.

Mori turned to look at Haruhi , it was clear that he did not wish to leave her.

Still Honey called and a lifetime of obedience demanded that he do what his little cousin wished.

He slowly walked to the door, continually gazing back at the form sleeping in the bed.

"Takashi, Kyoya wishes for you to speak to him in the living room, I think it's important." Honey said.

"Mitsukuni, watch over her please" the despair in his eyes told Honey everything he need to know about his cousin's fear. It also told the small senior how much his cousin loved the slight brunette.

Honey nodded and walked to the side of the bed and sat down on the floor.

Mori dragged his feet as he left the room and went to Kyoya.

"Hm" he said so Kyoya would know he was there, he didn't see the need for any other words.

Kyoya turned to face his friend and took a deep breathe as he tried to figure out what he would tell the giant standing expectantly in front of him.

Thankfully he was saved by the doorbell.

Dr. Katina Horiam was waiting impatiently outside the door when Kyoya answered it, "It took you ten minutes to get here that is totally unacceptable."

"Well the world I live in has rules that must be followed, like speed limits. Please tell me how someone in your world would get here quicker.", was her tart response.

" I would make sure I am always nearby when I might be needed." Kyoya answered with a patented glare.

Checkmate Kyoya.

"Where is Haruhi, and what exactly happened immediately before her episode?" the doctor got down to business.

Kyoya told the doctor the events that had taken placed at noontime, and then showed the doctor to Haruhi's room.

Honey left so the doctor could be alone with Haruhi to examine her.

Kyoya gave a look to Honey that clearly stated that he wanted to talk to Mori alone.

Honey walked to the kitchen and began to go through the bags of their long forgotten lunch.

"Mori-sempai, I must asked you to do something very difficult. I need you to return to your home and explain to your father that for medical reasons we cannot move Haruhi into the guest house as quickly as he wishes."

"But Haruhi may wake up. I want to be here when she does. I will tell him after she wakes up." Mori said looking in the direction of Haruhi's room the entire time.

"NO!" Kyoya said firmly, "You must tell him now." Kyoya could not allow his sympathy for his friend to interfere, with what must be done.

Mori very well may kill him for what he was planning, but it was for Haruhi's own good.

He had to be sure that the epiphany he experienced earlier was correct only then would he let the others in on his discovery. He hoped that Mori would understand and forgive him. If not he would have to deal with the outcome.

Mori was about to continue his argument to stay when he was interrupted by the doctor. " Haruhi needs to rest ,so I gave her a sedative that should keep her asleep for about two hours. Unless something wakes her intentionally."

Kyoya nodded pleased by the turn of events that would allow his plan to come to develop as she intended.

"Honey," Kyoya called to the young man in the kitchen. Honey was looking mournfully into the bag that had held a cake. It was the same bag he was holding when Tamaki tripped over him. The cake was destroyed. Honey looked up at the sound of Kyoya's voice large tears in his eyes. " I need you to stay with Haruhi while Mori goes home to shower and speak with his father and I escort Dr. Horiam home. Can you do that for me?"

"NO, but I can do it for Haru-chan." he said still pouting over the destroyed cake.

"Kyoya, leave her a panic button by her bed, just in case." Mori requested.

Kyoya nodded please that Mori was finally agreeing to leave.

Mori watched has Kyoya place Haruhi's panic button on her bedside table. He didn't like leaving but the knowledge that should she need him all she had to do was push a button relaxed him enough to follow Kyoya's wishes.

He took one last look around the apartment , his father was right it was way to open for attack. The sooner Haruhi was on his estate the better. He nodded to Kyoya and Honey and left with a heavy heart.

Kyoya motioned for the doctor to follow him and was almost to the door when Haruhi's house phone rang.

"Hello." Kyoya answered formally.

"Kyoya-sempai how is Haruhi ?" Karou was yelling loudly on the other end.

"She is sleeping. The doctor sedated her so she should wake up for a couple of hours."

"Kyoya, please can I come back over I'll behave. Daddy promises." the Host Club king screamed on the phone.

"Yes all three of you may come back over if you promise not to disturb Haruhi in any form. Do I make myself understood." Kyoya answered.

Kyoya hung up the phone with a smirk on his face, maybe Mori's anger at the upcoming events could be pushed onto someone else.

Kyoya quickly updated his plan, "Honey-sempai, you know that there is a pastry shop just down the road."Kyoya saw the spark in Honey's eyes, and felt a millisecond of regret, He pushed it off, if he was right they would have to shock this fear out of Haruhi not coddled her with it.

AN: SORRY TO ALL KYOYA FANS THIS WILL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON ! PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The last words Honey heard from Kyoya as he walked out the door was directed to the doctor, "Now we must discuss your current living arrangements."Honey smiled to himself, the doctor would be much better off when she realized that Kyoya was going to be a more permanent figure in her life from now on, but he secretly hoped she wouldn't too soon. The show between them was so funny.

Honey walked back to Haruhi's door and check in on her, she was sleeping, so he left the door opened and went to sit in the living room and daydream about the strawberry cake that Mori had ordered much earlier.

It wasn't long before the twins and Tamaki once again arrived at the apartment. This time their demeanor was much more subdued. The twins sat on the sofa and Tamaki sat on the floor in front of the door to Haruhi's bedroom.

It wasn't long before the twins were extremely bored, they started going through the kitchen cabinets and the refrigerator. They decided in their own unique brand of wisdom that someone needed to go to the supermarket for Haruhi. They quickly made a list of all the things they thought were missing and left on their errand.

Honey was also thinking about something that was missing, his cake. It had been two whole hours since he had any sweets. Kyoya's words were echoing in his mind, "There's a pastry shop just down the road."

Thus began the internal war in Honey's mind.

"I must stay and protect Haruhi for Takashi.""The pastry shop isn't that far.""If anything happens to Haruhi Takashi will never forgive me, he has watched over me all these years and he never has asked me for anything before.""Chocolate cake.""Takashi is counting on me.""Tamaki can do this. She won't wake up.""But what if she does?""Chocolate cake."

End of Honey's internal debate.

"Tamaki watch out for Haruhi, don't let anyone in her room. I will be right back." Honey said as the need for sweets over-rode his common sense.

Outside the apartment stood Akira Komatsuzawa, former president of the now defunct Ouran High School News Paper Club, he had been waiting for his chance to interview Haruhi since she announced her gender at the dance last night.

He hated Haruhi and the whole Host Club, but after last night, Haruhi more than anyone.

His father had belittled him relentlessly after the announcement, he had an exclusive interview with the Host Club and he failed to under cover their greatest secret.

Haruhi was a girl.

His father had been leaning to making one of his brothers the heir to the family business and after last night it was all but announced.

He might have one more chance and it all hinged on the girl in that apartment.

He wanted to be the first person to interview her and find out if all the rumors were true. He had heard that the reason that she revealed her gender was because she was having a secret affair with Takashi Morinozuka, and their engagement would be forthcoming soon.

If this was true it would be the scoop that would leap frog him ahead of his brothers as heir.

He had waited for hours and his chance was now, the only person with Haruhi was the blonde idiot

He called his equally stupid cousin to be the bait and his camera man to document everything.

A couple of minutes after Honey had left the apartment Akira knocked on the door.

Tamaki answered and immediately became enamored with Akira's red haired idiot of a cousin. She was Tamaki's perfect match in everyway. Within seconds they were having a detailed conversation about all things commoner.

Akira made his move, him and his camera man snuck into Haruhi's bedroom.

"Miss Fujioka would you mind answering a few questions?"

Haruhi was disoriented from the medication, "Takashi?"

"No, but I'm glad you brought him up. I have a few questions I would like to ask you about him as well."Haruhi's eyes widened when she noticed the two boys in her room.

She paled and began to tremble, she was looking around frantically for her source of comfort since all this had begun, "Takashi…TAKASHI!" she screamed.

Tamaki came running into the room too scared to do anything.

Haruhi saw something on her bedside table that calmed her down for a second it was her panic button.

She grabbed it and pushed as she was hyperventilating and passed out almost immediately.

Tamaki pushed the other two boys out of the room, and tried to get everyone out of the apartment.

Just then a very angry Honey burst into the apartment. He quickly took in everything that was going on and became the Low Blood Pressure Demon.

"WHAT PART OF LEAVE HARU-CHAN ALONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"Tamaki hid behind the sofa and quickly explain to his small sempai what had just happened.

Honey already had grab the roll of duct tape that he had found earlier and descended on Tamaki while the other three ran from the wrath of the Low Blood Pressure Demon.

LIGHT BULB TURNS ON

Honey calmed down a little when he puts everything together but Tamaki still needs to be taught a lesson.

Besides he was still in a bad mood because he hadn't had any sweets in THREE hours now.

Kyoya, Dr Horiam and Mori all arrived at the apartment at the same time. The twins were not far behind.

When they walked into the apartment they were greeted by the sight of a grey duct tape inch worm formally known as Tamaki.

Honey was sitting in Haruhi's room calmly watching over the sleeping girl.

AN: SECOND LIGHT BULB ON IN THE STORY AND NOBODY HAS FIGURED IT OUT YET -_-

BUT PLEASE KEEP YOUR REVIEWS AND GUESSES COMING IN. THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE HONEY-SEMPAI WITH CHOCOLATE CAKE.J


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Honey turned when he heard the rest of the club enter the apartment.

"Kyo-chan, can I talk to you please ?", he asked sweetly.

Kyoya realized that Honey-sempai knew what he had done, but based on his current demeanor he wasn't too worried.

He nodded, "OK, Honey-sempai do you want to go walk to the pastry shop I told you about earlier?"

"Yes!" was the reply, hearts and flowers floating around the young man's head.

The two exited the apartment, and as soon as they were sure the rest couldn't hear them, Honey became serious, "I know what you did and you were wrong Kyo-chan. You tried to do take over Taka-chan's responsibility. I will give you one day to inform the rest of the guys what you did, after that I will tell them. K?", he was once again sweet and innocence.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

The doctor checked in on Haruhi and then sat on the sofa with a blank expression on her face.

The rest of the Host Club was trying to figure out how to get all the duct tape off of Tamaki without causing permanent damage, at least that's what the twins "said" they were doing. Tamaki kept looking to Mori for help, but he was preoccupied with thoughts of Haruhi.

"Does Kyoya ever joke?" Dr. Horiam asked no one in particular.

Mori just gave her a blank shock stare.

Tamaki mumbled, "Uh may." through the duct tape on his mouth.

The twins simply looked at her shocked and started laughing, "Kyoya-sempai joking" one said.

"Never", the other replied.

They then fell to the ground laughing and "accidentally" hit Tamaki who was on the floor helpless.

Mori got up and motioned for the doctor to follow him to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Mori started making tea for them .

"What did Kyoya tell you?" Mori asked.

"He informed me that since I was now Haruhi's personal physician that I would be required to move into her residence to attend her at all times. I don't want to appear to be rude but the Fujioka's don't seem financially capable to pay a personal physician.", she finished red-faced staring at the floor.

"Haruhi's finances will be handled be me from now on, you don't need to worry about your pay."

Just then a loud scream came from the living room, the twins must have finally removed the duct tape from the Tamaki worm's mouth.

"Great. I'm sure that woke up Haruhi" , Dr. Horiam looked to the living room annoyed.

She wore a death glare as she entered the living room and began to fuss the three occupants on the need for them to be quiet so Haruhi could rest.

Mori walked straight pass all of them and entered Haruhi's room.

"Takashi is that you?" a weak voice asked from the bed.

"Um" was his reply.

Haruhi was now awake and feeling much better, "How many pieces is my apartment in?" she asked Takashi.

Takashi gave her a rare smile and said, "I'll handle that, you just need to get better."

They were sitting in the semi-darkness of her room enjoying the peacefulness of each others company when they heard Kyoya and Honey enter the apartment.

"Stay. I'll be back."

Takashi walked back into the living room.

The apartment was a wreck. The bags from the long forgotten lunch were sprawled out on and around the table. The sofa appeared to have been moved several feet for some reason he was unaware of and there was now strips of duct tape all over the floor.

He gave everyone in the room a pointed looked and grabbed his cell phone. He called his estate and asked that a maid and cook be sent over to give them a hand until Miss Fujioka was up to traveling.

He then glared at all the people in the apartment, "Haruhi will be getting up soon. I DO NOT WANT A REPEAT OF THE FIASCO THAT HAPPENED EARLIER."

The entire Host Club just sat in stunned silence. None of them had ever heard Takashi be so vocally intimidating before, he usually let his size and martial arts reputation speak for him.

They all realized that they very well could be in physical harm if something else went wrong today.

The maid and cook showed up and had the apartment cleaned in a short time and something that smelled wonderful being cooked in the kitchen.

Kyoya and Honey gave a sigh of relief went the pair of servants arrived and they were both female, no need to worry everyone else just yet.

Takashi had once again vanished into Haruhi's room and the soft mumbling of a conversation could be heard in the living room, though no one could make out what was being said.

Suddenly there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"We almost forgot," said Hikaru .

"That must be the groceries we got" Karou finished.

Kyoya glared at the twins and answered the door. "Leave the packages here. You are not welcomed in the apartment."

Honey was going for another roll of duct tape.

When the delivery boys had finished dropping off the bags and left the area Kyoya called to the twins, "You may now bring this in and for no reason are you allowed to have anyone deliver anything to Haruhi without my or Mori-senpai permission again."

The twins stared at Kyoya and suddenly smiled with the same thought.

TWO LIGHT BULBS CAME ON. ONLY TWO MORE LEFT DARK.

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I WAS MOVING. ALL SETTLED IN NOW AND I SHOULD BE WRITING REGULAR AGAIN. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

IN HARUHI'S ROOM

"Takashi you look tired, when did you last get sleep?", Haruhi asked.

"I've rested. Don't waste your energy worrying about me.", was his soft reply.

"Please get a little sleep. I promise I will be okay. You don't need to become ill watching over me." Haruhi brushed back his hair off his forehead and placed a chaste kiss there.

Takashi grabbed Haruhi's hand has she was walking away and pulled her closer to him. His eyes pleaded for permission and Haruhi nodded yes.

Takashi gently pulled her into his embrace and kiss her on the lips.

When he finished they were both a pleasant shade of pink.

Haruhi smiled at him sheepishly, "After everything that has happened is it wrong for me to feel happy?" She looked to him curious.

Takashi's heart jumped in his chest, "No, it is never wrong to feel happy." He was pleased with himself because he always wanted her to be happy.

Haruhi push him back down on the bed and whispered. " Get some sleep please, for me."

Takashi allowed her to push him down and smiled, " As you wish."

Haruhi sat by the side of the bed and held his hand until he finally went to sleep, a smile on his face.

Haruhi tip-toed out of the room to deal with the other members of the Host Club.

TAKASHI'S DREAM

Takashi knew he was dreaming, because he had this dream before. Flashes from the past year, and in each one Haruhi had needed him and called for help.

The only difference between the dream and reality was in his dream he did more than help and pat her on the head.

He told her how he felt and she would smile at him and hug him.

She would admit how much she cared for him.

It was a good dream, always the same.

Tamaki was smothering Haruhi during her first days in the Host Club.

The pervert doctor, though in that dream she really did need him and it wasn't a misunderstanding.

On and on the dream went each scene flashed through his mind.

Suddenly a dark voice roared down on him, "But you weren't there!"

He suddenly saw Haruhi walking home from the market, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, there was someone in the shadows following her,

She shook her head and continued to walk toward her apartment.

"Hey girlie." a menacing voice said.

Someone grabbed her arm and the first punch came and knocked her to the ground.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HER." the voice repeated.

Haruhi was lying in the hospital bed talking to Ranka, the male nurse walked in, Haruhi had the first of her anxiety attacks.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER"

The delivery boy showing up with her medication. Haruhi trembling and shaking in his arms and Takashi was helpless to do anything to help her.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT."

Takashi saw himself ordering lunch. The delivery boy arriving to bring the food, and Haruhi freaking out again.

"YOU LEFT HER"

Haruhi sleeping in her room and the boys from the newspaper club arriving and waking her up. Haruhi needed him and all that was there for her was a panic button.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE ME."

The voice came from Haurhi standing in front of him. She turned to face him " You let those boys hurt me so you can have your revenge."

She gave him a sneer, " You let all those other boys in the same room as me."

Takashi hung his head in shame, " Do you really love me?"

Haruhi once again looked at him, she began to shake and have another attack.

"HARUHI!"

Takashi woke up with a start.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The apartment shook with the intensity of Takashi's scream.

Everyone in the living room responded, Honey rushed to his cousin, "Keep her safe." was his parting words to the group of young men.

Dr. Horiam rushed to Haruhi's side to make sure she wouldn't need to be sedated again.

Kyoya was immediately on the phone with his personal police force to see if there had been a breach in security around the apartment.

Tamaki and the twins formed a human shield around the petite brunette.

In seconds the protection of Haruhi was complete much to her annoyance.

"Will you please let me go I need to go to Takashi.", she said with little patience.

She tried to push past the boys surrounding her but couldn't break free, as she took a deep breathe she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and winced in pain.

Dr. Horiam was next to her in an instant, "Where does it hurt?"It was Tamaki's ill luck that he was standing next to Haruhi when this occur, because Takashi exited the bedroom at this moment.

The sight that he saw was Haruhi being held by Tamaki while she was fighting to break free.

She was in obvious pain and the doctor was trying to take care of her.

"Tamaki, let her go, now!" bellowed the tall senior.

Tamaki quickly let go of Haruhi, who was still fighting trying to get to Takashi, and she went flying across the room.

The thud of Haruhi hitting the floor sounded at least a thousand times louder than it should have, because the room had gotten suddenly quiet.

Haruhi laid on the floor at Takashi's feet whimpering in pain from the fall.

"Ta-ka-shi, - what's-wrong?" , she said in soft pants, because she couldn't seem to fill her lungs through her damaged ribs.

Takashi kneeled down in front of her and effortlessly picked her up, " I'm fine , are you okay?" , he said glaring at Tamaki.

"Yeah!" she said sheepishly ,"I need to learn to be a little more careful for a while. My clumsiness is painful at the moment."

She looked up and saw him glaring at Tamaki, "Hey, it's not his fault for once, he was trying to protect me from whatever had you bellowing in the bedroom."

It was Takashi's turn to grin sheepishly, "It was nothing. Just a silly dream.". He wouldn't elaborate any further on the subject.

They turned to their friends to find four mouths hanging open to the floor in shock and one small blonde boy dancing around creating flowers from nowhere that where falling into their open mouths.

Kyoya was the first to recover, "Well if the two of you are fine I can bring my police force down from high alert."

"Hm" , Takashi nodded and Kyoya got on his phone.

Takashi then pulled Haruhi into the kitchen to have a private conversation with her. This was useless has the whole Host Club and Dr. Horiam quieted down so they could hear every word.

"Haruhi, I realized what has been causing your attacks." Takashi said holding her closely.

Tamaki interrupted, "That's an easy one. Haruhi's afraid of delivery boys.", he said poising proudly at his well thought out declaration.

This caused everyone in the room to face-palm. "You idiot." was the united chorus from every other member of the Host Club. AN: SORRY TO ALL WHO GUESS THIS

Haruhi looked up embarrassed , " Yeah I figured it out with the arrival of the newspaper club." She looked at Kyoya aggravated, "Your doing I suppose?"

Kyoya nodded and looked around expecting to see disapproval on the surrounding faces. "I had to be sure. I am sorry, truly."

"What are we going to do about it?" the twins as in unison.

"With you be my side I'm sure we'll figure out something." she said to everyone present but her eyes never left Takashi.

"Will you help me?" she asked. It was a very special day for everyone there, it was the first time Haruhi had ever asked them as a group for anything, no one could deny her.

"Oh my sweet, sweet daughter, we will keep those mean old delivery boys away from you." Tamaki gushed rushing forward to give her his patent pending hug.

Takashi quickly pulled Haruhi out of harms way reminding Tamaki to be careful "Her ribs."

Everyone else shook their head at the Host Kings stupidity.

Honey once again appear to have magically found another roll of duct tape which he handed to Haruhi, " If he ever gets to close." was all he said.

"Tamaki", Haruhi said as if talking to a mental idiot, "I'm not afraid of delivery boys. I'm afraid of all males, with the exclusion of those in this room."

Before Haruhi could finish the sentence Tamaki had turned white and started to erode away, "Haruhi's afraid of me?" he muttered as the dust particles started to fly away.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his finger and said "Don't worry I'll explain it to him in simple words."

LATER AFTER EVERYONE ELSE HAS LEFT

Takashi was sitting on the sofa telling Haruhi about his dream. He held her tightly, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner."

He went on and on apologizing for everything that had happened since the dance.

Haruhi put her hands on each of his cheeks and held his face up to where she could look straight in his eyes, "Bad things happen. Sometimes you won't be there to stop them, but never, ever blame yourself when that happens and never think I will stop loving you because of that."

Takashi gasped, "Say that again."

"Bad…" she started.

"No, the ending." he said.

"Never think I will stop loving you…"

Takashi stopped the flow of words with a very long, deep, passionate kiss.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL IN THE FUTURE. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED.

STRAY3011


End file.
